


Ninja Cowboy Wrangler

by yummy_cummy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nausea, Stuffing, feedee, feeder, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_cummy/pseuds/yummy_cummy
Summary: Genji reveals his dominant side when Jesse asks that he feed him





	Ninja Cowboy Wrangler

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished work! Last updated 20 October 2019

Jesse squirmed, sending his best glare in Genji's direction. He was tied - one leg tied to each front leg of the chair, and his hands were tied behind him with the same length of rope used to secure his abdomen. While not uncomfortable just yet, he knew the rope would begin pressing into his midsection soon enough, and the shoddy rope work would prove difficult to remove later.

"Will you cut that out?" Genji snapped, carrying another chair over and placing it in front of Jesse. "You're going to get scuff marks all over the floor, and I'll be forced to clear them up," he said, turning to retrieve foodstuffs from a table behind him.

 _Tch..._ Thought Jesse, who begrudgingly complied.   _I'm not a goddamn hostage, but he sure is treating me like one._

"What we had was limited, but I did my best to keep things as appetizing as possible," Genji said sheepishly.  "I wouldn't want this experience to be... _un-enjoyable_ for you."

Jesse scowled, not finding the cyborg's remark very funny.

Genji smirked. "You told me that you wanted me to do this for you, Jesse.  I've prepared everything just as you like it," he said, patting the large box on the counter before him.  Narrowing his eyes, he flashed a big smile towards his cowboy: "You said you liked it when I take control."

Jesse gulped as he watched Genji lift the box - while he showed no difficulty in doing so, he could tell that it must have been heavy with food - the middle of it showing some grease marks and sagging with the weight of the contents inside.  A light rustling could be heard as it came closer, everything shifting around with each of Genji's careful steps.  He sat down in front of Jesse, spreading his legs a bit to better balance the weight of the wide box.  Grabbing the edge of the lid, he opened it towards McCree, folding the flaps inward and pinching the scored edges opposite their natural folding direction.  Attempting to peek inside, Jesse's chair dragged against the hard floor, making an awful sound as it did so.

"You want to see?" 

Jesse looked up from the box and nodded his head.

Carefully, Genji tilted the box downward. allowing his partner a glimpse inside.  Jesse's gaze softened, admiring the handiwork that went into creating what was in front of him.  _Just_   _for me, huh..._

He positioned the box back on his lap. "Now," he said, putting his face plate on, leaving only his piercing eyes to convey emotion, "let's begin, shall we?"

Before he could reply, Jesse's mouth was greeted with a pastry of sorts.  As he bit down, it fell apart, filling falling onto the ground.  "You're making me look like a slob already," he complained through the mouthful, muffled in his words.  Genji simply waited patiently, the remaining pastry in hand, although a happy squint could be seen in his eyes.  McCree was so easily flustered before he could get his footing, but he'd be there in a few more mouthfuls.

The feeding continued, Genji pulling out something sweet, savory, soft, or chewy - and Jesse opening his mouth obediently for each one.  As he got more lost in the ritual, he would let out a soft "aah" as he stuck his neck out ever so slightly to meet the treat faster.  Depending on the size, he could take it all in one bite, sucking Genji's fingers or kissing his palm as he did so.  With his free hand, the ninja would occasionally stroke the cowboy's hair, gently tucking it behind his ears and feeling the content hum McCree made as he chewed each mouthful.  However, the intimacy of the moment would take a turn once Jesse began to feel a dull ache in his stomach.  Attempting to ignore it at first, his chewing became more deliberate and his swallowing more forceful, focusing less on enjoying himself and more on getting the food down.  As instinctive as this was, Jesse awaited the change in demeanor Genji would take on once neither of them could take the charade any longer.

"Having a little trouble there, I take it?" asked Genji as he watched his partner swallow roughly, followed by a sigh of relief and a wince.

"Naaahhh-" he started, but Genji had taken a cold, metal hand to his midsection and squeezed, causing him to yelp in both pain and surprise.

 _"Tut-tut-tut..._   You're not going to give up with half of the box left, are you,  _partner?_ " He asked, sultry voice reverberating within his face plate.

He put on a determined expression as he replied. "Of course not," he said, although it partially came out as a gasp, the tightness in his belly setting in.  Jesse could already feel the fullness restricting his breathing, helped no doubt by the tight rope keeping him confined to the chair.  His midsection was already noticeably round and hardening, lengths of rope showing off the beginning of the dome shape.  "I ain't no quitter," he said assuredly.

With that, Genji took another treat from the box. "Good." Regaining their rhythm, Jesse bit down, more being pushed into his mouth as he opened it to chew.  With Genji's forceful hand, his lips were becoming swollen from sucking and licking his digits, as well as wet with saliva that would drip down the sides of his mouth and leave a trail as Genji pulled his hand away.   _I'm truly a mess now..._ Jesse thought, continually having his mouth stuffed with food each time it opened.  His torso was becoming wet with drool, as he could feel through the fabric of his shirt.  It was cool against his hot skin, sweating due to the labor of putting so much away.  Genji's robotic arm took to massaging one of Jesse's thick thighs, sometimes finding his way to his hips and waist, where he would gently tug at the rope, running a cool metal finger underneath it against the warm, taut belly underneath.  As he did so, McCree could feel the pressure of his stomach fighting against his throat as he stifled a small burp in an attempt to keep the contents of his stomach down.

Jesse turned his head away from another morsel.  As Genji tried to bring it closer to his lips, he kept his mouth shut, making a negative hum.  Genji relented, placing it back into the box.  "Do you need a moment?" he asked in a soft, caring voice.

"Y-yeah, I do," he responded with a sigh of relief.  Taking as deep a breath as he could, Jesse attempted to regain some composure.  The pain in his stomach was almost unbearable, not to mention the rope cutting into his skin, putting extra pressure on his swollen abdomen.  While he was focused on his breathing, Genji had placed the box back on the counter to get his pained boyfriend some water.  He also went to loosen the restraints on his arms and legs to give him more comfort - just not too much, still securing the swollen stomach to the chair.  Handing McCree the glass, the cowboy took small sips, holding the glass in both hands.

When he was finished, Jesse gave the cup back to Genji, who placed it on the counter near the unfinished box of confectioneries.  He then gingerly sat in his lap, making sure to spread his legs to give room for Jesse's stomach.  The cyborg ran his robotic arm through the cowboy's hair, using the other to coax his hands onto his own slender waist.  Genji liked feeling the strong, broad hands on his tight body when he was on top.  Jesse would practically pull him in, keeping their position, no matter how rough they were going to be.

Genji ran a hand down Jesse's body - starting at his chest, moving down the curve of his stomach, caressing one of his wonderful thighs - finally touching the tent in his pants.  "Now, now... when did this start?"

Before he could answer, Genji slipped his thumb over the top, feeling his cock twitch from beneath his pants.

.

.

.


End file.
